Our Changing Story
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Kanou and Yui have been childhood friends since birth. She is the only girl that Kanou can't be afraid of because she dresses and acts just like a guy! However, since Yui entered high school Kanou has noticed changes in her. Is Yui really the same tomboy baseball player she used to me? [Kanou X OC,; Implied Misaki X Usui; and the idiot trio being stupid as always]


**Well I was rewatching Maid Sama and rediscovered why I loved Kanou so much 3 And he doesn't get much screen time as he should cause he is just ahhhh :D So I made this small one shot...hope you like it :)**

* * *

Kanou tapped his fingers on the wooden tabletop, sighing in exasperation as his friend was once again late.

The buzzing of people around him made him glance around, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the idiot trio skipping across the street.

A snicker left his lips and formed into a smile as he watched many people express many different emotions.

His fear of the opposite gender had not been completely erased, he was still embarrassed when a girl touched him.

However, now he was able to talk to girls without sprinting away or becoming frightened.

"Yo," a voice behind him called out.

Kanou turned around and met the green eyes of his childhood friend.

With a black and baggy hoodie and ripped jeans, you could barely tell she was female.

Her hair pulled up in a messy bun that had been covered by a baseball cap.

Her hands were stuffed inside her pockets, as if she honestly did not care how she looked in front of Kanou.

Because, well, she didn't.

Every since they were children she had always preferred men's clothes and took more interest in baseball than dolls.

Kanou, being quite the stupid child, did not realize she was female until age 10 when he walked in on her changing and caught a glimpse of her bra.

Even then, did he deny that she was a female and frankly that was alright with her.

"You're late again, Yui," he murmured, a grin plastered on his face.

She shrugged, her hands never leaving her pockets, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Kanou smiled and looked down at his friend, "So what did you need me to help you with?"

"My class is doing a cafe for our school festival. We need some greeters and since you're almost over your fear of female, I figured it would do some good. You up for it?" she asked, her sideways gaze shifting to the ground.

His smile dimmed slightly but nonetheless stayed, "I...suppose you're right. I'll help."

"Cool. Well then, see ya," she replied, starting to walk away.

He raised an eyebrow, "I haven't seen you in forever, Yui. We should hang out today, I'm not busy for the rest of the day."

Her green eyes locked with his and her emotionless facade stayed, "I have stuff to do."

With that, she turned around and walked into the buzz of people outside the cafe.

It had been a long time since the two of them talked, much less hung out.

Ever since Yui had become a senior, she had changed.

Kanou had noticed that whenever they talked she never once took her hands out of her pockets like she used to.

That when they met up she always wore the same hoodie and jeans.

That the baseball cap she always wore was now cleaned to perfection, unlike when they were younger. When they were children that baseball cap had always been dirty to its maximum.

The male was now quite curious and frankly a bit annoyed at how she was brushing him off her shoulder like a spec of dust.

Without a second thought, he walked out of the cafe and into the busy street,

Her baseball cap was hard to miss but it was so far away that he had to jostle a few people out of his way.

He watched as she walked into a small boutique and his jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

Why would tomboy Yui want to go inside a girly store? he thought to himself.

Kanou watched from across the street as girls entered and left the store constantly.

He walked across the street to get a closer look and see if she had left the store and then bumped into someone.

A pair of familiar emerald eyes met his and they doubled in size.

In front of him was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

Her long black hair cascaded down her back, caressing her small frame lovingly.

The light orange summer dress flowed down to her knees and a pair of orange heeled sandals showed off her beautifully tanned legs.

Her green eyes popped out even more with the mascaras she had on and the softest pouted lips she had were enhanced by her lip gloss.

Then, on her hands was a light pink manicure that looked almost too perfect.

"Y-Yui?" he stammered, his cheeks turned a soft pink.

Her lips parted in a gasp and she dashed to the right, running in her heels down the street to the park.

Kanou's mind was a blur as he chased after her, needing a few answers.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, almost as if it wanted to fall out.

Sure, his heart ricocheted every time he met her gaze but that had been normal with Yui ever since 5th grade.

When he caught up to her she was at the outskirts of the park, his hand shot out and grasped her arm.

Yui turned around and locked eyes with him, his eyes wide and filled with worry.

Her eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled as Kanou looked down at her with those eyes.

"Let go of me," she muttered, a small sniffle coming from her reddened nose.

His grip tightened and he gazed down at her, "Tell me why you're wearing that, Yui. Did someone put you up to this? Are you being blackmailed?!"

Her hand shot to the right and she slapped his hand away, freeing herself.

She steadied herself on the heels and looked up at him with angry eyes, "No. No ones forcing me to do anything, Kanou. I'm wearing these clothes because I want to! I think they're cute!"

Kanou looked down at her worriedly and whispered, "Yui..."

"I like dresses, Kanou! I like having my nails done! I like to have my hair done and I reallly really really like cute things!" she shouted, her head down at the ground.

"I know...I know that you don't like girly things but I do. After entering high school, I started to walk by that store on my way home from baseball practice and I...I went in and saw all these adorable things," she added, tears falling through her lashes.

His hand lifted itself up and pat her head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You still had a fear of girly things and I didn't want to lose you because I had started to like other things. I threw away all my old boy-ish clothes except for that hoodie and pair of sneakers because if we ever did meet up again, I wanted you to be comfortable," she murmured, sniffling softly.

Kanou tilted her face up and looked down at the crying girl, "Yui...I'll accept you no matter what. You're too important to me."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a soft pink.

The thumping in his chest would not stop and got even quicker as he leaned in.

Their foreheads touched and then their noses, both of them flushing a deep red now.

She was leaning back, her hand on his chest as if trying to push him back but she couldn't bring herself to.

Kanou kept leaning forward and his hand slid up her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"You're so cute...," he murmured, his eyes closing and his lips meeting hers.

Hesitantly, the flushed Yui kissed him back and squeezed her eyes shut.

The two stood there, melting into each others arms and feeling how the other felt.

Yui felt his heart beating quickly against his chest and Kanou smiled into the kiss at how her heart raced in her chest.

They let go and Yui looked up at a flushed but smiling Kanou.

"I'll slap that goofy grin off your face...," she muttered with a scowl but the male knew she was happy. He had known her long enough to see through her facade.

He pat her head and walked off to the cafe.

"Hey! Wait up!" she exclaimed, jogging up to him.

The idiot trio walked out of Maid Latte behind Misaki and Usui, the five of them walking down the street.

Misaki saw Kanou and raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that Kanou?"

Usui and the idiot trio looked over and saw Kanou laughing softly at a slightly annoyed Yui.

The idiot trio fell to their knees in anguish and cried out in unison,

"WHY DOES KANOU HAVE SUCH A CUTE GIRLFRIEND AND NOT US?!"

* * *

**Please review and favorite if you have the time! **


End file.
